


A New Tie, Again

by 71RivLover



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Hossi pre-slash? if you squint maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71RivLover/pseuds/71RivLover
Summary: Dave doesn't care for Aaron's ties
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	A New Tie, Again

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet during a jet ride. Not sure if this will go anywhere else, so enjoy as is?

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch said as she finished giving the details on another body found. She signed off and the screen went blank. Hotch and the others were about to go about their business and reread files or just sit and talk with one another during the plane ride but Dave digging through his go bag on the seat next to him had them watching him curiously.

"Now that that's done with...," he mumbled as he pulled out a slim box handing it to Aaron.

"What-" Before Aaron could protest, Dave was leaning forward and grasping his tie, quickly taking it off and tossing it in his bag. Hotch frowned. "Did you buy me another tie?"

"Yes." Hotch was opening the box, almost begrudgingly, pulling out a darker blue tie. Morgan whistled.

"Hey that's nice," Emily said.

"Expensive looking," Morgan added as they watched Hotch bring it around his neck and carefully tie it.

"See? Look how nice," Dave said as Aaron was finishing his adjustment. "Dark suit, white shirt, and a nice _blue_ tie."

"Thank you, Dave," Aaron whispered, running a hand over it carefully, enjoying the silky feel compared to the tie he had worn to work this morning.

"Any time, Aaron."

Emily hated to break the soft moment the two were having but something was nagging at her. "So, the watch was probably from Dave-" Emily pointed with a pencil as she spoke. Hotch touched his wrist absentmindedly, adjusting said watch.  
"Yeah, that's a high-dollar Rolex." Morgan added.

"The ties, we already know."

"The suit." JJ pondered. Dave was watching them in feigned annoyance while Hotch appeared more confused as to what their point was.

"That particular suit appears custom fitted unlike his others." Reid stated and Emily and JJ nodded.

"If he got him a new suit he probably threw in a new belt, some shirts." Emily told JJ as she leaned back in her seat, JJ nodding.

"Kept man." JJ pressed her lips together to prevent a smile.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked as he blinked.

"You have a sugar daddy," Emily teased with a smile. Hotch bristled, sitting up straight and glaring at them while Dave was oddly silent for a moment.

"Should I be getting returns on this investment?" Dave asked with a teasing frown. Hotch's eyes went wide at the insinuation and he blushed, quickly scowling as soft laughter came over the team.

"You haven't put enough in for _that_." He muttered as he went back to reading the file in front of him. Dave was taken aback by his sass for a moment before laughing out loud, Hotch trying not to smile at the sound. It was rare when he could surprise Dave, but he so enjoyed it.


End file.
